Mistletoe Magic
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Isabelle tries her best to make some Christmas cookies for the holidays, but ends up creating a major culinary crisis. One thing leads to another, pranks are pulled, Magnus takes Izzy and Alec shopping, and there's a little mistletoe magic for Clary and Jace. Couples: Clace, Malec, and Simabelle.


**AN: Really shouldn't have written this…. I just started on a longer story, which only has eight views… (God Dammit Crossovers and their not being read :P) Please check that out, its called "Whispering Silhouettes", and is much better than this. Anyway, please enjoy, as this is my first holiday fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**, all rights go to Mrs. Cassidy Clare and her wonderful people. I only own the plot, none of the characters… *Cries a little* Seriously, I envy that woman… Getting to see Jamie Campbell Bower on a regular basis… Yep, I'm Jealous.**

Various crashes sounded from down the hallway, and Jace and I moved to investigate. The noises seemed to be coming from the kitchen, and as we neared it, loud curses could also be heard. Jace was holding my hand, along with one of his seraph blades, which he clutched tightly in his grasp. He gave me a concerned expression that made me think that he wished that I was safe, elsewhere, though I refused to leave his side. Someone could be in trouble behind that door, and I was going to try to save them.

"God dammit!" A female, presumably Isabelle Lightwood, cursed.

I was about to call her name, but Jace placed a hand over my mouth. "It might not be her." He explained, before positioning himself to break down the door.

I pulled a pen out of my pocket, as it was the only thing I had with me that even resembled a weapon. Jace looked skeptical, but said nothing about it. "On three." He stated.

I nodded. "One."

"Two…" He said, poised to attack. I did the same.

He kicked the door off its hinges, and we barged in. "Three!"

The sight we walked into was a gruesome one, as the kitchen was absolutely destroyed, just not in the way we had expected. Flour and sugar adorned every surface, along with the floor. Various gunk and solidified batter mixtures were everywhere, along with pots and pans. There was a broken ladle hanging on the lamp. The place smelt of burning. I could tell that Jace and I had walked in on the middle of a major culinary crisis.

Izzy's head popped up from behind a counter, and she didn't seem to have noticed us, despite our barging in and breaking down the door. "How hard is it to make christmas cookies?" She asked herself, wiping her hands on an already dirty apron.

I bit my lip, hard, trying to conceal my laughter. Jace didn't even try, and began chuckling and grinning madly. He probably would have rolled around on the floor too, had it not been so dirty and covered with multiple foods.

Izzy turned around, scowling at Jace and the doorway. "Jace Wayland," she admonished. "Why did you feel the need to knock down that door? You know mom's going to be mad…"

"We thought you were being attacked, Iz, with all of the crashes and cursing! We came to made sure you were okay, and I guess you are, much to the kitchen's dismay." Jace said between fits of laughter.

She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Very funny, Jace. You should really become a comedian."

"Don't need to." Jace stated plainly. "People come from far and wide just to see me as it is."

I rolled my eyes at that, and so did Izzy, who was refocusing on her "cooking". "What are you making, Iz?" I asked, genuinely curious what recipe she was butchering.

"Sugar cookies in the shapes of snowmen and reindeer." She said, before rushing around madly, in search of something.

I was about to ask what it was she was looking for, when all of a sudden, a large shoot of flames erupts from the stove. "Oh my gosh!" I said, now looking to Jace, who had located a fire extinguisher on the wall.

"Move!" He ordered, before spraying at the flames, which soon subsided.

Jace set down the extinguisher unceremoniously, and it crashed loudly to the tile below. I rushed to his side as he was raking a hand through his golden hair. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I'm fine, as both of you are, but as for the stove, it looks like it's seen better days."

"Oh come on!" Said Isabelle loudly. "Surely, you're not going to blame this all on me! I'm sure that the stove was just overdue for maintenance or something…"

"Izzy," I said. "It was a stove. They don't require monthly maintenance."

"Apparently they do." She huffed, before making her way to yet another mixing bowl.

"Izzy, give it a rest, please." Jace begged.

"Aha!" Alec exclaimed, barging into the overcrowded room, brandishing a large blade of some sort.

"Woah!" Izzy said loudly. "What is with you guys and coming into here with weapons today?"

Realization crossed Alec's facial features. "I heard loud noises, and when I came down to see if everything was alright, I saw that the door was knocked down, and assumed that something had happened." He explained, finally setting the sword down. "What happened in here, Iz?"

Jace cut in to the conversation and answered for Isabelle. "Clary and I were making out down the hall," He started, making me blush profusely. "When we heard a series of clashes and curses coming from in here. We made our way down here, and I kicked the door down, only to see that Izzy was just simply destroying the kitchen while attempting to make cookies."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Sis, no one likes your cooking, not even Simon. Not to mention, Mom even said that she didn't want you to even try to in this house, ever again."

"I thought I could do it!" She defended.

"Judging from the looks of the kitchen, I'd say apparently not." Said Jace.

Alec turned around. "I'm going back upstairs with Magnus, and I'm not going to be the one cleaning all of this," He motioned around with his hand, "mess up."

Jace nodded in agreement and grasped my hand. "Come on Clary, let's go back."

"Shouldn't we help her clean?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and smirked. "Of course we should, but that doesn't mean we will. Now come on, before she guilts us into helping her."

"Jace, I really think we should help her…" I said, giving him my most pleading eyes.

He looked torn. "It could take hours, Clary."

"Even longer if she was doing it by herself." I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Spitfire. Let's go. Iz made the mess, she can clean it up."

"Jace, wouldn't you want help if you were in her shoes?"

"I wouldn't be in her shoes. I actually can cook."

"But if you couldn't?"

"Clary, son't go there."

"I'm staying." I said to him, letting go of his hand to place my own on my hip like a petulant child.

He looked skeptical. "Really, Clary? Somehow I doubt that if I left you would stay…"

A sudden idea came to my mind. I remembered when I had first come back to my apartment after the initial drama of being a shadow-hunter. I had used a rune that I had created to clean up my room in a small amount of time, and Jace had seen me use it.

"I have an idea." I whispered to him. "We could use it to get Izzy to do anything we want her to…"

His eyes brightened. "I like that idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Remember that rune I used a while ago to clean up my apartment in no time at all?" I asked, smiling.

He grinned. "Of course. So you could clean this place up in a jiffy?"

"Yep, and if you convince Isabelle into leaving, we could pretend to spend forever on it, and then guilt her into doing something for us in return."

My plan sounded evil, especially to me, but I felt as though it would be fun. Jace and I could bond a little more, and Izzy would feel guilty for once in her life. It would be virtually harmless, and it would actually speed up the cleaning process more than doing it by hand or making Izzy do it by herself. I guess the positives overweighed any qualms I had, so I went on with the plan.

Jace and I excused ourselves to the hallway, where he reached for his phone and called Alec. He answered on the third ring, which was surprising considering that he was with Magnus, probably doing something unmentionable.

"What do you want, Jace?" He said crankily along the line.

The phone was on speaker, so I responded. "Hey, Alec. We need your help with something."

"Clary! I thought you were Jace. Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?" Alec questioned hurriedly.

Jace cut in sarcastically, "I'm fine, Mom."

I could practically feel Alec's blush and eye roll from here. "Alec, we need you downstairs, in the hallway by the kitchen, right now."

"Why?" Magnus' voice joined in. "That would be easier said than done right now, if you understand what I mean, Clarissa."

I didn't know what he meant, and I didn't want to. "We are pulling a prank on Izzy, and we need you to get her out of here for a while. Okay?" I asked.

I felt as though Alec was about to protest due to his goody nature, but Magnus promptly agreed. "Will do. I'll take her shopping."

"Magnus…" Alec groaned.

"It'll be fun!" The glittery warlock said.

"Well, we didn't ask you to torchure her…" Jace said jokingly. "But if that's what you have to do to get her out of the house, then go for it."

"There's a sale at Forever 17!" Magnus chirped happily.

I had no idea how him and Alec got along so well with all of their differences, but I said nothing about it. "Okay, we'll see you down here in a few then."

"Will do." Said Magnus, before then line bleeped, signally disconnection.

Jace grinned at me, allowing me to spot his single imperfect tooth. "I love you." He said.

My mind flashed back to the first time Jace had said that. It had been months ago, and we had just gone on yet another dangerous hunting escapade at Pandemonium. We had all been killing demons, and I had gotten stung by an especially poisonous demon. Jace had rushed to my side, though by that point I had passed out cold. It was a few days before my consciousness resurfaced, and when it did, Jace was by my side, confessing his undying love for me. Since that incident and the bringing of the "L" word, we had both said it to each other numerous times, though it still made me as emotional as it had the first time I heard him say it.

The sound Magnus and Alec coming down the hall snapped me out of my reverie. Magnus chucked to himself, and pointed above mine and Jace's heads. Looking up, I spotted that we were standing under a large bundle of mistletoe, which was ever-so-conveniently tied above us. I looked to Jace just in time to see him smile impishly, and clutch my face in his hands.

Our lips met with sweet, loving passion at first, before Jace moved to deepen the contact. His tongue sought out my lips, teasing them while begging for entrance. I happily allowed him inside, where he pillaged through my mouth, occasionally tickling the roof of my mouth or my own tongue. I felt myself begin to smile, and we pulled away when we heard Alec coughing.

Magnus was smiling, though Alec looked as though he was embarrassed, if the tomato shade of his flesh was any indication. "Hey, guys." I greeted awkwardly.

"Is Isabelle in there?" Magnus asked, changing the subject much to everyone's pleasure.

Jace nodded. "Good luck getting her out of there."

"It's no problem. We've been shopping together before, and she seemed to love it." Magnus stated confidently.

"Are you sure she wasn't just being polite because you're my boyfriend?" Alec asked.

"Of course not!" Said Magnus indignantly. "It's always a pleasure to shop with the best!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "We're still waiting."

"Oh! Sorry. She'll be out in a hurry when she spots the coupons I've collected." Magnus said, before trudging bravely into the kitchen with Alec on his heels.

Once they were out of sight, presumably speaking with Isabelle, Jace made short work of pressing me up against the wall, and attacking my neck with an onslaught of kisses. I bit back a few embarrassing noises as he sucked my pulse and licked along the column of my throat. When I was collected enough I asked, "What's all this about?"

He chuckled, blowing warm air along my dampened flesh. "We're still under that mistletoe."

"I thought you didn't believe in all of this stuff." I said teasingly.

I felt him grin. "I don't, but it gives me a reasonable enough excuse to kiss you."

I brought his face up to mine, resuming the make-up session that Alec had cruelly interrupted. Usually Jace and I had a less physical relationship, but lately we had gotten a little more frisky and risky. Our make-out sessions had become more gropey and touchy, and there was a lot more tongue involved. I couldn't help but notice that Jace was also kissing farther and farther down my neck with every passing day, and I'm pretty sure that I don't want him to stop. My mom would have a fit if she knew, but for now, she doesn't, and therefore will have no say in this.

Jace's phone lit up and vibrated in his pocket, which I ended up feeling on my own thigh. Pulling away, I reached down and grabbed the device, looking at the text, which turned out to be from Magnus.

**We left through the back door. She'll be gone for a few hours with us. Thank me later. -Mags.**

I laughed and showed it to Jace. "Seems like you and 'Mags' are pretty friendly." I joked, putting air quotations around the 'Mags.'

I could have sworn I saw Jace blush at that. "He doesn't usually sign it like that… I swear."

"Sure, Jace…" I said sarcastically, before landing another kiss on his mouth and pulling him into the disaster area.

I looked around, only to see that the area was just as messy as it was a few minutes ago. "Got your stele?" I asked him.

"Mhm." He mumbled, fumbling it out of his belt and handing it to me.

"Take your shirt off." I ordered, feeling a little overly confident for once. Jace must have been wearing off on me.

He didn't protest, though I could see it in his eyes that he knew that it was unnecessary. I took a few moments to study his torso, tracing down it with my fingers absentmindedly as I searched for a good place to put the rune. I settled for a muscular place along the "V" of his hips, right along the left hip bone.

I traced the elaborate design, blushing as his hips shot involuntarily towards my hand. I swiftly finished off the design, and then turned away awkwardly. I moved my wrist out in front of me, poising for the rune to go along my forearm. I was just about to apply the mark when Jace stopped me, placing his hand over my own to grab the stele.

"Let me." He said, lightly holding my wrist in place.

I nodded and he began to copy the design on his hip. Surprisingly, he got it right on his first try. "Nice." I commented, and began to move stuff around.

"How does the rune work?" He asked.

"Use your mind to imagine moving stuff. It should move where you want it to."

Sure enough, it only took seconds for us to both be cleaning off surfaces and trashing Isabelle's failed attempts at cookies. I even managed to get into a mental flour war with Jace halfway through, which ended up in prolonging the end to the cleaning. All in all, it still only took us half and hour.

"There." I said, running a hand through my flour-filled locks.

Jace pulled me onto a countertop with him and sighed. "What should we make Isabelle do for us?"

"Dish Duty for a month?" I recommended, knowing it wouldn't be that cruel since we had take-out most of the time.

"Baiting for demons for the next dozen hunts?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I don't like baiting, and me and Izzy are the only ones that really can most of the time."

"How about both?" He asked, smiling.

"Sounds good." I agreed, kissing some of the sugar off his lips.

"There's some mistletoe out in the hallway…" Jace mumbled seductively against my lips. "It would be a shame if we accidentally walked under it."

I squeaked as he picked me up and pulled me into the hall. "Yes, what a shame it would be."

**AN: Yep. Totally shouldn't have written that. I might try to do as many Christmas shots as possible… it would be really cool if I did one a day, though I know that wouldn't happen unless I only did 100 word things. Whatever. I hope you all like it, even though it may be a little early for the Christmas shots. (Hey, at least I waited until after Thanksgiving… unlike some things…) Anyway, please review if you liked, and with enough support, there will be more! School is still boring and tedious, so I will try to update as much as possible, but please bear with me. And, don't forget to check out my Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games crossover, "Whispering Silhouettes." It has a whopping eight views. :P**

**REVIEWS = HAPPINESS **


End file.
